bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother All-Stars (US)
| seasonrun = July 6, 2006 - September 12, 2006 | numberofhouseguests = 14 | numberofdays = 72 | winner = Mike Malin | runnersup = Erika Landin | castphoto = | returnees = Janelle Pierzina (BB14) Mike Malin (BB14) | video = | previousseason = Big Brother 6 (US) | nextseason = Big Brother 8 (US) |executiveproducer = Allison Grodner Arnold Shapiro |casting = Robyn Kass |announcers = Don Wollman Clayton Halsey |challengeproducer = Heath Luman |productioncompany = |version = United States|host = Julie Chen|season = 7|prizemoney = $500,000|network = CBS RealNetworks (live feeds) CBS.com (HC)|numberofepisodes = 28|viewership = 7.56m|companionshows = House Calls: The Big Brother Talk Show}} Big Brother: All-Stars, also known as Big Brother 7, was the seventh season of the American reality television series Big Brother. This season featured 14 out of a possible 20 eligible past contestants to return for a second time. It began on July 6, 2006, and aired on CBS for 69 days, concluding on September 12, 2006, when Mike Malin was crowned the winner with a 6-1 vote from the jury. This is the first season to feature returning houseguests and the only season to feature no new houseguests. Twists/Changes * Returning Players: For the first time in U.S. history, former houseguests returned to play the game. * America Chooses The Houseguests: The twenty all-star candidates were announced to the public audience and they were allowed to vote for who they wanted to return. It was initially announced that six houseguests (three men and three women) would be voted in, but due to a high number of submissions, an extra man and an extra women would be added. This meant that eight houseguests were selected by America and six houseguests were selected by the producers.https://web.archive.org/web/20060701025424/http://www.cbs.com:80/primetime/bigbrother7/ * Power of Veto Players Randomized: As a likely response to the backdooring strategy implemented in the previous two seasons, the Head of Household and the nominees no longer chose the players themselves; rather, the three Veto Competition players were randomly drawn out of a bag with chips with houseguests' names on them. Though one chip did contain "Houseguest's Choice" written on it. When drawn, the person drawing may choose a houseguest of their choice. * Coup d'Etat: A word scramble was unleashed on the house and the winner would be given the power of the Coup d'Etat. The holder would only be able to use it for a short time but would overthrow the current Head of Household during the live eviction. They would be able to veto and select new nominations. However, the Coup d'Etat was never used. * Double Eviction Night: On week 8, for the first time in Big Brother (US) history, two houseguests would be evicted within one night. This version of the Double Eviction would be the mainstay for future seasons of Big Brother. Candidates | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} } | }} | }} } |} Chosen Public These eight candidates were voted into the house by the public. * Diane Henry - Season 5; Evicted: 3rd place * Erika Landin - Season 4; Evicted: 4th place * Howie Gordon - Season 6; Evicted: 5th place * James Rhine - Season 6; Evicted: 7th place * Janelle Pierzina - Season 6; Evicted: 3rd place * Jase Wirey - Season 5; Evicted: 10th place * Kaysar Ridha - Season 6; Evicted: 10th place * Nakomis Dedmon - Season 5; Evicted: 4th place Producers These six candidates were chosen to go into the house by the producers. * Alison Irwin - Season 4; Runner-Up * Mike "Boogie" Malin- Season 2; Evicted: 8th place * Danielle Reyes - Season 3; Runner-Up * George Boswell - Season 1; Banished: 5th place * Marcellas Reynolds - Season 3; Evicted: 5th place * Will Kirby - Season 2; Winner Not Chosen Out of 20 candidates selected to participate in the show, six were not chosen by the public nor the producers to enter the house. * Bill "Bunky" Miller - Season 2; Evicted: 5th place * Dana Varela - Season 4; Evicted: 9th place * Ivette Corredero - Season 6; Runner-Up * Lisa Donahue - Season 3; Winner * Michael Ellis - Season 5; Runner-Up * Monica Bailey - Season 2; Evicted: 3rd place HouseGuests Voting History Game History Week 1 14 out of the 20 candidates were either voted back in or chosen to compete for another season. Jase and Janelle won the "Falling Stars" HOH competition, where they had to share the duties of Head of Household for a week, and if they disagreed with their nominations, both of them would instead be the nominees. Danielle told Alison about a plan to get Jase to purposefully disagree with Janelle's nominations, which the latter told many houseguests about. This gets back to the Co-HOHs, who decides to nominate the both of them for eviction. Janelle won the first POV competition, and left the nominations the same. After a last minute flip from the close vote, Alison was voted out by an 8-2 vote. Week 2 After the eviction of Alison, Kaysar won the "Alison Rules" HOH competition, continuing the dominance of the Season 6 alliance. Wanting to either target the obvious pairs of either Will and Mike, or Nakomis and Diane, but nominated the two latters to dwindle the numbers of the "floaters" and to dismantle the heavily rumored "Mr and Mrs. Smith" alliance between Diane and Jase. Erika won the POV competition, and left the nominations the same, since she feared of who would have been the replacement. Nakomis was evicted by an 8-2 vote, since she was seen as the stronger player out of the two. Week 3 After Nakomis' eviction, James won the "Pay Attention" HOH competition, continuing the winning streak of the Season 6 alliance. He decided to put up Will as a pawn against his main target George. This plan fails when George wins the POV, which caused his alliance to force him to put up Jase, much to his chagrin. After a confrontation with Marcellas and lashing out after his nomination, he was unanimously evicted with a 9-0 vote, despite a close campaign from Diane and Danielle to save him. Week 4 After Jase's eviction, Janelle won her second HOH competition during the "Define & Dismiss" competition. Worried about the amount of "floaters" in the house, she nominated Erika and Mike as pawns, so she can backdoor a stronger "floater", making a deal with Chilltown to get Mike to win the POV. After Mike vetoes his nomination, Janelle nominates Diane as the replacement nominee, which angered James, who considered flipping on the alliance. Diane is evicted by a 7-1 vote, causing all of the Big Brother 5 representatives to leave before the jury stage. Week 5 After Diane's eviction, the remaining houseguests competed in the "Caught in A Web" HOH competition, and with the "floaters" determined to make sure that the Season 6 alliance does not win their 5th consecutive HOH, Danielle won the competition, becoming the new HOH. As a ploy to keep her hidden alliance with James, she decides to put him up for nominations against Janelle, knowing that the house wants her out, and since he is very capable of beating her in the POV competition. This plan fails when Janelle won the Power of Veto, forcing Danielle to have to put up a replacement nominee. Despite pressures from her allies Mike, Will, and James to put up Marcellas as the replacement, she refuses, and puts up Kaysar to determine that someone from Big Brother 6 would be evicted. Kaysar was evicted by a 5-1 vote. With Janelle's nullified vote, it would have been a 5-2 vote, and Kaysar was leaving regardless. Week 6 After Kaysar's eviction, and Erika's HOH being taken after a controversy, Janelle won the "The Ghosts of Big Brother Past" HOH competition. Following the Head of Household competition, the houseguests learned that a new special power could impact the game and that the first houseguest to correctly guess a secret phrase would be the winner. In addition, the houseguests would also receive three clues to help them figure out the phrase. Out for revenge for her ally's eviction, she easily nominated Erika and Danielle, hoping that the latter will be evicted at the end of the week. Wanting to have Danielle and Janelle to continue to target one another in the upcoming weeks, Chilltown helped the former win the Power of Veto competition, and convinced the latter to put up her secret ally Marcellas up for eviction as a pawn (though they had intentions to evict him). After the housguests received all three clues, it was revealed to the audience that Mike "Boogie" Malin had won the secret power, which was called the Coup d'Etat, which he could use at any of the next three evictions. Janelle was the only one surprised when Marcellas was unanimously evicted and sent to the jury house by a 6-0 vote. Week 7 Round 1 After Marcellas' eviction, George surprisingly won the "Prom Night" HOH competition, and had to immediately nominate his target James and a pawn Erika for eviction, since it was announced that this week would be a Fast Forward Double Eviction week. With the houseguests generally displeased with George, they pressured him to backdoor Janelle, especially after James won the POV. After refusing to backdoor her (since it goes against all of his morals), he nominated her biggest ally Howie as the replacement nominee. Controlling most of the votes, The Legion of Doom debated as to whether they should keep Erika or Howie, but after a close vote, the latter was evicted by a 3-2 vote, engaging in a confrontation with Mike before he left. Round 2 Soon after Howie's eviction, Mike gave ChillTown their first HOH win after he won the "Revenge of the Gnomes" competition, which meant that he could no longer use the Coup d'Etat. He easily nominated both James and Janelle, since they were the biggest threats in the game. After many of the houseguests threw the competition so Janelle could successfully win the POV, George was put up as the replacement nominee. Will's distrust of James potentially dipping between both sides of the house fractured the The Legion of Doom, as Danielle Reyes and James Rhine were hoping that George Allen Boswell would be evicted. James was evicted by a 3-1 vote. Week 8 Round 1 After James' eviction, Erika Landin won the "But First" HOH competition, and after being pressured by a vengeful Danielle to put up ChillTown, with the intention of evicting Will Kirby, she decides to nominate George and Janelle, targeting the latter. Knowing that Danielle wanted to split them up, Mike and Will planned her demise, as after Janelle won the POV to save herself, they convinced Erika to put up her closest ally up as the replacement nominee. Danielle Reyes was evicted by a unanimous vote of 3-0, right after the announcement of another Double Eviction is announced. Round 2 Janelle Pierzina won the "Battle of the Sexes" HOH competition soon after Danielle's eviction, and was manipulated by Will to nominate Erika and George, with the intention of evicting the former. The plan fails when Erika Landin wins the POV and saves herself from eviction, causing Janelle to choose Mike as the replacement nominee. George Allen Boswell was quickly evicted with a unanimous vote of 2-0. Week 9 Mike won the "Big Brother Bowl" after the Double Eviction, and nominating the non members of Chilltown; Erika and Janelle for eviction. After Janelle won the POV to save herself, and becoming the sole vote to evict, she was convinced by Erika that both of the men has been playing and using them for the entire season, which caused her to use her sole vote to evict Will from the house. Week 10 After Will's eviction, the girls were planning on ousting Mike from the house, which seemed like it was possible after he threw the first part of the final HOH, and Janelle was disqualified, automatically bringing Erika to Part 3. Mike became the final HOH after winning both Part 2 and 3, choosing to evict Janelle. Finale The Jury Trivia * This season holds the record for most Veto uses in a row with nine, all which were used by a nominee. ** However, this season does not have the most total Veto uses in a single season. * None of the Big Brother 5 candidates reached the jury stage (the other five seasons had at least one candidate make it). ** The jury didn't have anyone from Big Brother 4, either, as Alison was evicted pre-jury and Erika made the Final 2. * This is the first (and so far only) season with only returnees. * Of the eight contestants who were voted into the cast by America, all of them spanned from seasons 4 through 6. Meanwhile, five of the six contestants who were chosen by production spanned from seasons 1 through 3, with the exception being Alison. * Between James and Danielle's evictions, a hurricane hit the Jury House. As a result, James, Howie, and Marcellas were evacuated to a new house. * This is the second season in a row where females won more competitions than males. Females won 14 out of the 24 competitions. * Every houseguest this season, with the exception of the Final 2, either placed worse or exactly the same compared to their original season. * Excluding George, the houseguests that didn't make jury their original season didn't make jury this season. References Category:Seasons Category:United States (English) Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning Contestants